chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
A World of Black
|gold = 2000 2000 6000 |exp = 1600 1600 2000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army & Mummy(inflict slow) Boss: Black Knight }} Part 1/2 Phoena [ No... It can't be... ] Pirika [ We've come so far... ] -- Both Phoena and Pirika lie motionless on the cold ground -- Man [ Phoena! Pirika!? ] -- A man who looks like Hero rushes to their side -- Man [ You! How dare you... How dare you do this...! ] ---- Pirika [ W-We're here, Phoena and I... B-But... ] Phoena [ Is that you, Hero? N-No, something's not right... ] ---- -- The man strikes the Black King -- Man [ *Gasp...* *Wheeze...!* ] Black King [ You struggle in vain. ] Man [ You are wrong! Phoena, Pirika, and myself...we... ] ---- Pirika [ What's going on? What are we seeing? ] Phoena [ I'm not sure. But if we're inside the chronicle... ] ---- Man [ We won't let things end this way! ] Man [ If the world wishes to be reborn, then I... I will... ] ---- Black Knight [ This is where my world ends. ] Black Knight [ You have my gratitude for stopping it right before destruction... ] Black Knight [ Or perhaps I should lament over the world that has been frozen in time... ] Phoena [ Your...world? ] Black Knight [ I will recreate the world. I need you to help me do that. ] Black Knight [ Phoena... Pirika... ] Phoena [ Just who are you? How did you do that? ] Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ ...Hero? ] Black Knight [ This is a different world, though. ] Phoena [ My gosh... ] Black Knight [ I hated this world's march toward destruction and my powerlessness to stop it. ] Black Knight [ Before I knew it, I found myself in this world. ] Pirika [ How...? ] Black Knight [ Who knows. But I had this by my side at the time. ] Phoena [ The chronicle... ] Black Knight [ Phoena... I asked the Phoena of this world to tell me of the chronicle. ] Black Knight [ It was then I decided. I would do anything to save my world! ] Black Knight [ I would rewrite the pages of the chronicle. ] Phoena [ The chronicle has the power to do that? ] Black Knight [ It does, Phoena. Now that you've awoken, you should know its power. ] Black Knight [ The intent to destroy the world in here. ] Black Knight [ Even you are fighting so hard to erase it. ] Phoena [ But once a world is destroyed, there is no remaking of it. ] Black Knight [ There is! ] Black Knight [ If we use this world's chronicle and my own, it should work. ] Black Knight [ My world could once again have a future. ] Pirika [ Hold on, then what do you need me for? ] Pirika [ I'm just a... ] Black Knight [ Have you never asked yourself? Just what exactly are you? ] Pirika [ What am I? ] Black Knight [ It doesn't matter anymore. You just need to give me your power. ] Black Knight [ You must sacrifice yourself, Pirika. ] Pirika [ My strength... ] Phoena [ So you wouldn't even hesitate to sacrifice Pirika. ] Black Knight [ A small price to pay for saving an entire world. ] Phoena [ You... You are not the Hero I know! ] Phoena [ Hero would never sacrifice another life for anything! ] Black Knight [ There are things in life you'd sacrifice anything for! ] Phoena [ That is nothing but your selfish pride! ] Black Knight [ You don't understand a thing! ] Phoena [ I don't want to understand such logic! ] Phoena [ Besides, you said you can use the power of the chronicle in this world. ] Phoena [ Have you never thought about the significance of what that means? ] Black Knight [ This world has already suffered many tragedies and cannot be redeemed. ] Black Knight [ I can make all of that go away... ] Phoena [ And exactly who wishes for that?! ] Phoena [ No. I don't want my friendships with Hero and everyone else to go away! ] Phoena [ That is not what I wish for! ] Black Knight [ You've made your choice. Very well! ] Pirika [ Here comes the Black Knight?! ] Black Knight [ I will take away your sense of purpose. Become my puppet, Phoena! ] Pirika [ Like we'd let you do that! ] Black Knight [ She will be mine! ] Phoena [ (Help me, Hero!) ] -- A bright light appeared and Hero leapt from beyond, striking the Black Knight with his sword -- Black Knight [ You... This must be the work of the Yggdra in this world. How impudent! ] Pirika [ Hero! ] Phoena [ I knew you'd come. ] Black Knight [ I didn't expect to see you in here. ] Pirika [ I finally understand what you're trying to do. ] Pirika [ But I'm not nice enough to just give up my life for you.! ] Pirika [ Hero, we must defeat the Black Knight here, today! ] Part 2/2 Black Knight [ Impressive! But...! ] -- The Black Knight blocks Hero's attack -- Black Knight [ By this?! ] Pirika [ Phoena... Do you see that? ] Phoena [ I do. The Black Knight and Hero... ] Pirika [ They're connected by some kind of light... What is that? ] Phoena [ They're the same but from different worlds. They're resonating with each other... ] Pirika [ What does that mean? ] Phoena [ Can you feel the flow of power between Hero and the Black Knight? ] Pirika [ I guess so... ] Phoena [ Their common and uncommon traits are flowing towards one another. ] Phoena [ That's how I see it. ] Pirika [ Meaning...? ] Phoena [ Light to light. Dark to dark... ] ---- Black Knight [ I can feel it, your power flowing in to me. ] Black Knight [ You can feel it too, right? My anger, my pain, my despair... ] Black Knight [ Fall into despair and perish! ]